Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with various exterior lighting assemblies including vehicle headlights at the front of the vehicle and taillights at the rear of the vehicle. In addition, other light assemblies, such as light bars and halo lights have been proposed as indicator lights to identify or communicate to a user a task such as a color code or sequence, such as for a ride call service. Vehicle exterior light assemblies typically include a light source disposed within a housing and having an exterior lens. Some light assemblies experience reduced light output caused by moisture accumulation in the form of snow and ice accumulating on the exterior lens in cold weather, dirt accumulating on the outside of the lens, wear and damage on the lens and heating/aging of the light sources, all of which may reduce the light output. It may be desirable to provide for an enhanced vehicle light assembly that compensates for reduced light output.